


Mage Chapter 11- The Girl From The East

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [11]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage Chapter 11- The Girl From The East

Part 1- Two Days after  
Liz, Bip and Alex walked into the packed train station, down the platform past the ornate steam engine sitting on the tracks. Two days had passed since Liz’s battle with the mysterious stranger. As Liz walked in front of her companions, a thick cloud of shame hung over her. Bip’s eyes darted around the train station.  
“We finally made it,” Bip sighed.  
Bip’s eyes lingered on Liz back as she stared off through the crowd.  
“Liz… are you ok?” Bip asked as he approached her, a kind expression on his face.  
Liz stared off into the crowd, her eyes meeting the familiar figure of the mysterious man staring back at her. The man turned his back to Liz making his way through the crowd out of sight.  
“Yeah… I’m fine,” Liz said hanging her head , walking off towards the train.  
5 looked down at her watch impatiently in the dimly lit train. “It’s time,” 5 said looking around to her four companions inside the train carriage.  
5 took a long stride towards the train doors pulling the small lever sending it flinging opened. She walked out onto the small platform looking out over the crowd.  
“Attention everyone,” 5 called out.  
The crowd continued to talk loudly among themselves drowning out 5’s words. 5 let out a loud sigh of frustration. She placed her finger to her lips and blew strongly sending an ear piercing whistle echoing through the station. The crowd’s ears rung out in pain, their attention drawn towards 5.  
“Ok everyone, congratulations on making it here in one piece. For the next stage of your test, we will be travelling deep into the mountains, about a day’s journey from here. If you would please begin to board the train in an orderly fashion and we will begin our journey.” 5 called out over the crowd before re-entering the train.  
The train door’s suddenly all flung open. The hoard of people began to file into the train carriages. Of the two hundred or so test takers to make it to the second stage, only eighty-seven participants remained to board the train.  
Part 2-The Journey To The Hills  
Alex walked over to his friends balancing three trays. They were stacked with plates of food and cups full of drinks swaying precariously, spilling messily over the floor, as the train rocked back and forth. He sat down next to Bip placing the trays carefully in front of himself and his companions.  
“Phew, that line was hell,” Alex exclaimed.  
“At least they have free food. Come on, let’s tuck in,” Bip said, his mouth watering.  
Alex and Bip prepared to dig into their feast. Alex looked over to Liz, staring vacantly out the window over the wide open field. Bip and Alex glanced at each other in silence as Alex shrugged his shoulders.  
“Ahh Liz, are you sure you’re ok?” Bip asked.  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Liz said in a monotone voice, turning around and beginning to poke her fork at her food.  
“Ahhh so, Liz. I was wondering something,” Alex stammered, trying to relive the uncomfortable silence.  
Liz lifted her gaze up from her food to meet Alex’s eyes. Alex’s mind raced trying to think of something to say.  
“Umm, so what was your childhood like?” stammered Alex.  
“My childhood? That seems like the last thing you’d want to hear about.”  
“Come on Liz, I’d really like to know,” with forced enthusiasm.  
“Forget it,” Liz said sternly. “Even if I did believe you, it’s not like I’m exactly itching to relive it.”  
Alex and Bip glanced at each other, suddenly intrigued by Liz’s hesitation. Bip looked over to Liz.  
“Please Liz, I’d like like to hear about it,” he pleaded.  
Bip’s eyes widened and his mouth formed into a tight pout. His face begged Liz to reveal her story to him. Liz turned her head away from Bip to avoid his adorably persuasive gaze.  
“No means no, Bip,” Liz said attempting to hide her wavering will under a tone of false steadfastness.  
Bip’s eyes grew even wider as he began to let out a soft purr. Liz's head began to turn against her will. Her eyes met Bip’s adorable gaze eroding away her will to resist.  
“Arghh fine I’ll tell you, just quit it with that look would you?” Liz groaned.  
Bip smiled devilishly at Liz.  
“Really, thanks Liz,”  
Liz looked down at the food in front of her solemnly. She took in a long deep breath.  
“Ok,” Liz said letting out her breath. “The truth is, I grew up on a small island in the eastern sea called Norik.”  
“Norik? Never heard of it?” said Alex.  
“Yeah, I’m not surprised. Until thirty years ago it used to belong… to Lemia,” Liz hesitated.  
“Lemia,” Alex exclaimed in shock. “You mean like that terrorist we met on the train.”  
“Yes Alex, can you keep it down? People don’t tend to take to kindly to that little tidbit,” Liz whispered sternly. “Besides, Norik was annexed at the end of the last war.”  
Liz leaned back against the train seat letting out a long sigh as she prepared herself.  
Part 3- The Girl From The East  
“Like I said before Norik is a small island in the eastern sea, the only way to get there is the ferry and it only made the trip once a month. There were only about a hundred and fifty residents living on the island, so everyone pretty much knew everyone else. Even though it used to be part of Lemia, the people there never really agreed with the whole magic user hating thing, well… most of them anyway”  
The sun glinted off the windows of the small wooden cottage sitting atop a tall hill. It overlooked the harbor side village bellow, surrounded by the glistening sea. The front door began to creak open and a middle aged woman in a long white skirt emerged, carrying a tray of drinks. She walked out onto the porch and smiled with contentment as she took in the familiar scenery.  
“Elizabeth!” called out the woman. “Where have you gotten off to?”  
“Over here Mummy!” came a young girl’s voice from behind the house. “Come look at what I can do Mummy!”  
Liz’s mother walked down the stair onto the grass beneath. She walked along the fence line turning the corner to look down the side of the house.  
“Darling, you must be thirsty. Come have a drin…” the women’s words were cut off.  
The lady stopped dead in her tracks as she stared off down the house. Her hands shook with dread causing the tray to fall to the ground, sending shards of glass shattering everywhere. Liz sat on the ground holding her arms out in front of herself emanating with a light blue glow. Several pebbles floated around her glowing with a similar colour as her hands. Liz turned her head to face her mother.  
“What’s wrong Mummy?” Liz whimpered.  
“I was only four years old at the time, I barely even knew what magic was, but the horrified look on my mother’s face told me all I needed to know. From that moment on my life changed for the worse. I was kept locked away in my room for most of my time so I wouldn’t bring shame to my parents. The few times I was let out of the house one of them would always accompany me to keep me under check. They made me drop out of school so my mum could give me a traditional Lemian education. I was taught the history of Lemia, how the king of magic almost destroyed the country, and why magic users deserved their persecution. The talk or practice of magic along with many other things were strictly forbidden, enforced by my father belt. To my face I was called by name, but when no one thought I could hear, I was referred to as it, that thing or monster. I lived like that for three years. Despite the conditions I was raised in I was expected to be grateful, and in truth… I was. I had been taught what was meant to happen to magic users, if we had been living in Lemia, my parents would have been executed for harbouring a criminal. I was grateful for the life they’d let someone like me have. I was willing to do anything to make it up to them, and one day… I got the chance”  
Liz crept down the rickety staircase as slowly as possible to avoid causing any noise.  
“I just don’t think I can keep doing this,” came the sobs of Liz’s mother.  
Liz stopped near the bottom of the staircase and knelt down. She peered through the doorway seeing her parents sitting on the couch.  
“I know darling, but what other choice do we have, she’s our daughter,” her father comforted.  
“There has to be something else we can do. Honestly, sometimes I think It would be better if she…” Liz’s mother took a long pause. “…If it would just die.”  
Her mother’s words echoed through her mind. Liz’s head sunk to the ground as waves of shame flooded over her. Her eyes glanced up to the front door, staring it down. She stood up slowly, tiptoeing her way to the door and opening it quietly. Liz walked out into the darkness stopping as she reached the side of the hill. She stared out over the darkness and the village below. She took in a long deep breath, closing her eyes tightly.  
“It wasn’t until the next morning that someone found me. A couple of passers-by from the village noticed me at the bottom of the hill. I woke up in the local clinic completely fine and more than a little confused,”  
Liz lay in the hospital bed looking around the room. The curtains suddenly pulled back and a man wearing a white coat walked into the room.  
“Oh you're awake, that’s good. How are you feeling this morning?” the doctor asked as he approached Liz.  
“Uhh, I’m fine,” Liz said. “What happened?”  
“Well, I was hoping you could tell me that. We found you at the bottom of the hill this morning,”  
The memories of the night before flooded back into Liz’s mind. She sat up in the hospital bed and swung her legs around the side.  
“I need to get home, my parents are probably worried sic... arghhhh,” Liz was cut off by a sudden pain in her side as she attempted to stand up.  
“Are you ok? I must've missed something, terribly sorry about that,” the doctor said approaching Liz.  
The doctor gently placed his hand on Liz’s side. A light green glow began to emanate from his fingers. Liz was overcome by a sudden horror as she felt the man’s magic against her skin. The doctor removed his hand from her side.  
“There we go, should be all better now,” the doctor said.  
“You’re a…. a magic user,” Liz stammered.  
“Yep, a mage in fact. I come down here every year for a couple of weeks to help out with the clinic,” the doctor explained.  
In an instant, Liz stood up from the bed running as quickly as her legs could carry her out of the hospital.  
“I sprinted as fast as I could manage back to my house. I had never met another magic user, but my parent conditioning was strong enough to have me terrified at the mere sight of one. But even with how terrified I was, I couldn’t help but let my mind wonder. That doctor had used his magic to heal me out of the goodness of his heart; it went against everything I had been taught about magic users. I tried to push the thoughts out of my head. When I got home my parents hadn’t even noticed I was gone, but once they realised I had left the house without permission, all hell came down. I was beaten and locked away in my room for three whole days without any contact; it gave me plenty of time to reflect. The mage I had met had been so much kinder to me than my parents ever had. I was intrigued. For the first time ever I actively went against my parents, I snuck out of the house one night to learn more about the doctor. I managed to catch him at the end of his shift and I explained everything to him. For the rest of the night he taught me the truth about magic and how much good it has and can do for the world, he even taught me how to harness my powers a little. I wanted to know even more but as the sun rose I knew I had to get home before my parents realised I was gone. He was leaving that day to return to the main land, but he agreed that when he returned the next year that he would continue to train me as his student. And that’s how my life went from then on out. Every year for two weeks my mentor would return to the island. By day I would be the perfect daughter for my parents, by night I trained my magic. I learnt more about the world outside of the island, how strange, wonderful and terrifying it could be. I dreamed of one day catching the ferry to the mainland, becoming a mage and seeing it all for myself. I started rebelling more against my parents, I resented them for how they had mistreated me. One year though, when I was fifteen, my mentor didn’t show up. I waited for months but I never saw him again. One year my parents caught me practising my magic, they completely lost it. For the next two years they doubled down on their punishments. I kept up my rebellious attitude the whole time; I drove my parent to their wits end, until one day.”  
“Come out Elizabeth,” Liz’s mother called looking towards the changing room.  
Liz opened the changing room door holding an elegant white dress in her hand by the coat hanger. She walked out into the dress store watched on by the disappointed glare of her mother.  
“Did you even try it on?”  
“I told you it’s not happening,” Liz stated firmly.  
“And I told you it is, whether you like it or not. In six weeks you will be eighteen and you will be married. You need something to wear for the big day darling,” her mother explained.  
“I’ve never even met this guy. You can’t make me do it,”  
“Elizabeth please, this is a good thing, and he’s a good, wealthy man. He can give you a much better life than someone with your… predicament could ever ask for.”  
“I’ve told you, my name is Liz. And why don’t you just say what this really is, you're just trying to get rid of me and make some money out of the deal at the same time.”  
“Fine, you want me to tell you the truth! You were a disappointment as a daughter and this is more they you deserve,” Liz mother spat. “As long as your seventeen you’ll do as I say. Now go find a dress so we can get home.”  
Liz’s eyes sunk down to the ground. Despite already being prepared for it, hearing her mother’s words still cut her deeply.  
“Fine, you want me to find a dress, I’ll find a dress,” Liz hissed under her breath.  
Liz stormed off to a nearby rack of dresses and began to rummage through them. She pulled out an elegant, gothic looking, black dress.  
“Really Elizabeth, why do you always have to be this way? Why can’t you choose something more, traditional?” Liz’s mother pleaded.  
“It’s my wedding isn’t it? I get to choose the dress,” Liz countered.  
“Fine, whatever, if you wanna ruin your special day then who am I to stop you. Let’s just get out of here.”  
Even if I couldn’t stop my wedding, I was going to go down fighting the whole way.  
Part 4- Arrival.  
“The best present was that the ferry arrived into Port on my birthday. It was perfect. So on the day I was to be married I snuck out of home with as much cash as I could steal and left the island. I made my way to Seaside and well, you guys know the rest,” Liz continued. concluded  
“Wow, that’s pretty intense,” Alex exclaimed leaning back in his chair.  
“Yeah, that’s why I can’t give up on being a mage, no matter what it takes. Even if it gets me killed.”  
There was a brief silence between the groups as a loud hiss began to emanate from the train. The train slowed quickly as it approached the station. Liz looked out the window over the mountainous terrain as the train came to a complete stop.  
A muffled sound crackled from the speakers tucked in the corners of the carriage.  
“Attention all passengers,” came 5’s voice. “We have reached our destination. If you would please exit the train in an orderly fashion and we will begin the third stage of your test.”  
With a final crackle the speakers fell silent. Alex stood up from his seat stretching his arms behind his head.  
“Well let’s get a move on then,” he said looking down to see Liz, still downtrodden.  
Alex reached out his hand towards Liz gaining her attention. Liz looked up at him.  
“Come on let’s go make you a mage,” said Alex.  
Liz smiled up at Alex grabbing his hand as she stood up out of her seat. The group made their way through the crowd of test takers towards their nearest exit. The mechanism of the door began to squeak and hiss as the door creaked open. Light began to stream into the carriage as the test takers stepped out into the next stage of their exam.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Thank you for reading chapter 11 of mage. If you like what you see consider checking out my tumblr at this link https://50funny.tumblr.com/ to see all updates. Until next week, have a good day.


End file.
